I Don't Want Your Blood
by SevenHounds
Summary: Something terrible happened, and his life is draning out of his body. Only one person can save him but, would he want to be saved by him? BillyxTeddyxTommy ficlet.


**I don't want your blood.**

A BillyxTeddyxTommy fanficlet by Mags Winchester.

* * *

><p><em>He's loss too much blood – we need to do a transfusion or he'll die.<em>

_But, doctor_ – a nurse said concerned, looking from him and back to the doctor - _there's no one with his blood type._

His thoughts were fading away. Everything seemed to go black around the edges. His consciousness was leaving him slowly, and his eyes drooped without his permission. The voices sounded far, even though the people speaking were just above him.

_There is... someone_ – he heard someone speaking. But he couldn't react. Couldn't put a name or a face to that person that'd be able to save his life.

_But... are you sure? He said he didn't want to –_

_I'm not letting him die!_ –a voice broke as it sounded. It seemed so familiar, so soothing that all he could do was smile slightly. His blood-stained lips pulled at the dried fluid, making everything itch uncomfortable. He reached for his face but his hand didn't move more than an inch.

_No! No, no, no, no. Sweetheart? You have to relax. Everything's gonna be okay_ – it was the same nurse's voice. Why did it sound so far and low?

_I'll bring him. He's gonna make it out of here alive_ –that voice again. And he felt a wave of emotion wash over his leaving senses but still, he couldn't put a face or a name to this voice.

_He's here! Doctor!_

_Move on, there's no time left!_

Everyone kept on screaming. The pain kept on subsiding. The nurse was over him, touching his face, saying something to sooth him, to keep him with them. But he couldn't understand a word she said, couldn't even see the lines on her face.

_Extract the blood. We don't have much time left!_

_Hang in there, you hear me!_ – it was that voice again. He tried to smile, but he couldn't - _Don't you dare leaving me! Don't you dare leaving me._

The pain in that voice was terrible, he felt it as if it was his own. His drowsy mind wondered why that person was feeling that way. He didn't find the answers.

_We got the blood! Prepare him for the transfusion!_

_Everything's gonna be alright_ – another voice came from some place near him. This time it awoke other kind of feelings inside him.

_Wha -?_ – he muttered.

_Clean the area. He's not gonna resist any longer. Heart beats below forty per minute._

_Hang in there, Billy._

The needle felt like a hot rod piercing his skin, and Billy's eyes popped open so violently when the blood started getting in his stream that everyone around him stopped still.

_No_ – Billy said, wide eyes fix in the blurry needle - _No, please! Get it off me!_

_Billy! Relax!_ – that voice again, it was... it was Teddy! What was he doing here?

_No! Get this thing out of me!_ – Billy squirmed, as hard as he could, and tried to rip the needle of his arm.

_Hold him still!_ –the doctor shouted, and soon three pairs of hands were holding him.

_Please, don't. Get this, get this off... me._

_Pulse's dropping. He's not gonna make it._

_Draw more blood_ – that other voice said, and Billy clutched his eyes closed at the sound. He hated it.

_Tommy?_

_You might be in danger if we extract more blood –_

_My brother needs it! Extract it, or he'll die._

Everyone stood still for a moment, and reacted the moment they heard Billy sobbing softly.

_Billy?_ – Teddy asked, with that tone that showed the reverence he felt for his boyfriend.

_I don't want your blood_ – Billy sobbed, surprising everyone when his voice found a way out.

_Billy?_ – Tommy blinked. He knew what he did, but to think Billy would put his pride before his own life.

_I... hate you. Tommy._

The nurse let out a startled gasp, covering her face as she, lost, stared at Tommy and his brother, who was lying on a bed with his clothes drenched in drying blood.

_Well,_ - Tommy said - _You'll have plenty of time to hate me when _I_ you get out of here._

Billy just closed his eyes tighter and cried until the last drop of his brother's blood was running inside his own veins.

_I hate you, Tommy._

_I hate you…_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is the first time I write something about the Young Avengers. You can set this in an AU or in canon, if there's a place to put it, because I haven't read the actual comics so I don't know if there'll be a place to put this. Also, this is unbeta'd, and English is my second language so if you find a mistake I hope you guys'll let me know.

I leave the previous events to your imagination. Why was Billy bleeding to death? Where did he hurt himself and with what and was it him or someone that wounded him? Why did he hate Tommy and why Tommy said they were brothers? (Because I believe I've read they're not really blood relatives in the comic, but for the dramatic value, they are in this ficlet). What was that that Tommy did to make Billy hate him? Was it the cause of Billy's injure? And what's Teddy's part in this whole drama? Did he have something to do with all this?

I'll leave those answers to you, guys. Leave them at the comments and maybe I'll write something to clarify the events behind this. If I get the proper inspiration.

Hope you like! Comments and adds to favorites will totally make my day/week/month if you do like what you read. And, if you don't like it I assume you'll be respectful enough to elaborate and explain why you hate it/disliked it and tell me how can it be improved.

Thanks a lot!

**Mags W.**


End file.
